heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Scooby-Doo Movies
| last_aired = | num_episodes = 24 | list_episodes = List of The New Scooby-Doo Movies episodes | preceded_by = Scooby-Doo (1969–1970) | followed_by = The Scooby-Doo Show (1976–1978) | website = }} The New Scooby-Doo Movies (sometimes called The New Scooby-Doo Comedy Movies) is the second incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo. It premiered on September 9, 1972 and ran for two seasons on CBS as the only hour-long Scooby-Doo series. Twenty-four episodes were ultimately produced (sixteen in 1972–73 and eight more in 1973–74). Aside from doubling the length of each episode, The New Scooby-Doo Movies differed from its predecessor in the addition of a rotating special guest star slot; each episode featured real-life celebrities or well known animated characters joining the Mystery, Inc. gang in solving the mystery of the week. Some episodes, in particular the episodes guest-starring the characters from The Addams Family, Batman, and Jeannie, deviated from the established Scooby-Doo format of presenting criminals masquerading as supernatural beings by introducing real ghosts, witches, monsters, and other such characters into the plots. The New Scooby-Doo Movies was the last incarnation of Scooby-Doo to feature Nicole Jaffe as the regular voice of Velma Dinkley, due to her marriage and retirement from acting. Overview Some of these guest stars who appeared in The New Scooby-Doo Movies, were living celebrities who provided their own voices (Don Knotts, Jerry Reed, Cass Elliot, Jonathan Winters, Sandy Duncan, Tim Conway, Dick Van Dyke, and Sonny & Cher, among others); some had died or retired celebrities whose voicing was done by imitators (The Three Stooges and Laurel and Hardy); and the rest were crossovers with present or future Hanna-Barbera characters. The characters from Harlem Globetrotters, Josie and the Pussycats, Jeannie, and Speed Buggy all appeared on the show during or after their own shows' original runs; The Addams Family and Batman and Robin both appeared on the show a year before they were incorporated into Hanna-Barbera shows of their own, The Addams Family and Super Friends. Many of the supporting voice roles were done by several celebrities who were famous elsewhere (Ted Knight (The Mary Tyler Moore Show), Larry Storch (F-Troop), and Jamie Farr (M*A*S*H)) or were unknown by the time of production (Jodie Foster and Vincent Van Patten). After The New Scooby-Doo Movies ended its original network run in August 1974, repeats of Scooby-Doo aired on CBS for the next two years. No new Scooby-Doo cartoons would be produced until the show defected to ABC in September 1976 on the highly publicized The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour. When the various Scooby-Doo series entered syndication in 1980, each New Movies episode was halved and run as two half-hour parts. The USA Network Cartoon Express began running the New Movies in their original format beginning in September 1990; they were rerun on Sunday mornings until August 1992. In 1994, The New Scooby-Doo Movies began appearing on three Turner Broadcasting networks: TNT, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the 1970s, the show contained a laugh track created by the studio. The first season of the series was animated at Hanna-Barbera's main studio in Los Angeles, while the second season was animated at their newly formed studio in Australia. Episodes Principal voice cast * Don Messick - Scooby-Doo, Sebastian the Cat, Captain Moody, Matt Hildago, Swampy Pete/Pete Dugan, Magic Mansion Guard, Bridge Operator, Mr. Van Henstone, Slats, Professor Flakey, Caley Burgess, Ghost of Captain Scavenger/Captain Cannaby, Mr. Sawyer, Andrew Terra, Haunted Horseman/Duke of Strathmore, Moat Monster/Cyrus Wheatley, Clem Duncan, Ghostly Strongman/Masked Marvel, Mr. Griffith, Jesse Finster, Cackling Skeleton/Gene Haultrey, Selby, Ghost of Paul Revere, Scorpions Coach, Green Glob 1, Minuteman Ghost, Ghost of Bigfoot, Basketball Game Announcer, Abdullah, Mr. Franklin * Casey Kasem - Shaggy Rogers, Robin, Alexander Cabot III, Ling-Poo, Policeman (in "Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde"), Sheriff of Winona, Ghost of Injun Joe * Nicole Jaffe - Velma Dinkley * Heather North - Daphne Blake, Shirley Denison * Frank Welker - Fred Jones, Housekeeping Man, Giant Vulture, Jonathan Crabtree's chauffeur, Possessed Viking Mannequin/Ben Bing, Sheriff Dandy Griffith, Lance Goodwin, P.J. Peabody, Redcoat Ghost, Johnny Briggs, Jadal the Evil Djinn Special guest voice cast * Don Adams - Himself (1973) * John Astin - Gomez Addams (1972) * Ted Cassidy – Lurch * Sonny & Cher - Themselves * Tim Conway - Himself, Mr. Griffith's twin brother * Jackie Coogan – Uncle Fester * Phyllis Diller - Herself * Sandy Duncan - Herself * Dick Van Dyke – Himself * Cass Elliot – Herself * Don Knotts - Himself * Carolyn Jones – Morticia Addams * Davy Jones * Jerry Reed - Himself * The Harlem Globetrotters * Jonathan Winters - Himself Additional voices cast * Eddie Anderson - Bobby Joe "B.J." Mason * Sherry Alberoni - Alexandra Cabot * Michael Bell - Mark, Robotic Gunslinger * Joe Besser - Babu * Mel Blanc - Speed Buggy, Scorpions Trainer * Daws Butler - Curly Joe DeRita, Larry Fine, Ingagi the orangutan, Crop Duster Pilot (1972) * Henry Corden - Cigar Store Indian/Rhino, Tyrone's roar * Scatman Crothers - George "Meadowlark" Lemon * Jerry Dexter - Alan M. Mayberry * Robert DoQui - Pablo Robertson * Richard Elkins - J.C. "Gip" Gipson * Jamie Farr - * June Foray - Mrs. Baker * Jodie Foster - Pugsley Addams (1972) * Joan Gerber - Madame Zokar * Stu Gilliam - Freddie "Curly" Neal * Arlene Golonka - Debbie * Florence Halop - * Mark Hamill - Corey Anders * Larry Harmon - Stan Laurel * Pat Harrington - Moe Howard * Bob Hastings - Henry Glopp * Cindy Henderson - Wednesday Addams (1972) * Ann Jillian - * Jackie Joseph - Melody Valentine * Ted Knight - Penguin, Gunslinger/Amos Crunch * Phil Luther, Jr. - Tinker * Jim MacGeorge - Oliver Hardy * Julie McWhirter - Jeannie * Alan Oppenheimer - Otto, Windmaker #4 * Barbara Pariot - Valerie Brown * Cindy Putman - * Olan Soule - Batman * Mike Road - Duke Jason * John Stephenson - Scarecrow/Simon Shakey, Vernon Crow, Mr. Hyde/Zalia Z. Fairchild, Mr. Thayer, Milo Meekly, Lucas, Alberto, The Great Mysto, Phantom #2 (Accomplice), Wilbur, Creech, Lorne Chumley, Farmer, Ghost of the Red Baron/Siegfried, Scorpions Owner, Winslow, Morgan, Mr. Teller, Spirit of Fireball McPhane, Hans Eitherwise, Green Glob #2, Detective Storm, Mr. Crink, Sterling Smith, Cousin Itt (1972) * Larry Storch - Joker * Vincent Van Patten - * Janet Waldo - Josie McCoy, Grandmama (1972), Housekeeping Woman * Jon Walmsley - * Lennie Weinrib - Earl Sedgwick Jones, Uncle Nathaniel, Redbeard's Ghost, Phantom #1 (Alberto) * Johnny Williams - Hubert "Geese" Ausbie Home media US Season Set Upon attempting to release a Complete Series set of The New Scooby-Doo Movies on DVD in 2005, Warner Home Video was unable to negotiate agreements with several of the episodes' guest stars to have those episodes included in the DVD set. As a result, the DVD was released under the title The Best of the New Scooby-Doo Movies, and features only 15 episodes culled from both seasons. The opening titles on this release were edited to remove the images of The Addams Family, Batman & Robin, The Harlem Globetrotters, The Three Stooges, and Laurel & Hardy. It is still unknown if Warner Home Video will ever release a Volume 2 for the remaining episodes. UK Season Sets Other Releases The two episodes featuring Batman & Robin and two of the three featuring the Harlem Globetrotters were also included in separate releases: Scooby-Doo Meets Batman and Scooby-Doo Meets the Harlem Globetrotters. ''Scooby-Doo Team-Up DC Comics is producing a follow-up comic book to The New Scooby-Doo Movies called Scooby-Doo Team-Up. The first few issues feature Batman and Robin. Joker and Penguin will not appear this time. Instead, the villain of the first issue is Man-Bat. The villain of the second issue is Scarecrow. The second issue also introduces Ace the Bat-Hound who becomes close friends with Scooby-Doo. The third issue features Bat-Mite as the main antagonist and also reveals who was selling costumes and gadgets for many, if not all, the villains that Mystery, Inc. exposed. The fourth issue features the parallel universe of Teen Titans Go! though Mystery, Inc. takes no notice. Wonder Woman and the Amazons are introduced in issue 5. Batman and Robin return in Issue 6 which features the Super Friends. Issue 7 will introduce The Flintstones and start a story arc involving time travel. This story arc continues in Issue 8 with Scooby-Doo meeting The Jetsons. Not only that, but DC Comics is releasing a trade paperback of the first six issues. Other Hanna-Barbera characters such as Jabberjaw, Jonny Quest, Hong Kong Phooey, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Captain Caveman, Top Cat, and more will be featured in later issues. See also * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (another Saturday morning "movie" series, on ABC) *Teletoon Retro References * "Hanna-Barbera Studios" (and subarticles). The Big Cartoon DataBase. Retrieved from http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/index.html on September 3, 2005. External links * Cartoon Network: Dept. of Cartoons: The New Scooby-Doo Movies - cached copy from Internet Archives * * Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1972 American television series debuts Category:1973 American television series endings Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Crossover animation Category:English-language television programming Category:Cartoon Network programs Category:Kids' WB original programs